


Alaskan winters

by actualkon (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Multi, Occasional visits from other heroes, SNOOOOOOOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/actualkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waynes spend winter break in a peaceful remote cabin in Alaska, or at least they would if 'peaceful' was in their vocabulary. Instead, chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Tim is spoiled and wont shovel snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend, and I decided it was the best thing I've ever done.

The thing is, Tim is a lot smarter than Damian and even Bruce give him credit for, so Bruce knows he did this on purpose. Tim knows that they all have appearances to keep up: Dick is the charming eldest son, Jason is the grumpy rebel son , Damian is the youngest son who ‘innocently’ gets into trouble, and, Tim goes with semi-spoiled rich CEO-to-be, who, apparently, "doesn’t shovel snow" as he put it so eloquently for the paparazzi. Not wanting to raise any kind of media attention, even if it was just from his ingenious adopted son shoveling snow, Bruce really had no other choice than to let Tim off his snow shoveling chores.

Damian was glaring over his large pile of snow at Tim, who was inside, drinking hot cocoa with a smug look on his face. He was so concentrated on glaring at Tim, he didn’t notice Jason creeping behind him and shoving show into his hood until the elder yanked the hood over him and ice and snow covered his face.

“JASON!” Bruce yelled.

Jason turned to give The Bat a snarky smile that showed no real remorse. “I have to keep up appearances.” He said, mimicking what Tim has said half an hour earlier. Bruce was clearly not amused, but Dick was, judging from the sound of his laughter.

“TODD I PROMISE I WILL KILL YO-”

“Been there, done that.” Jason replied nonchalantly. He didn’t get a chance to say anything more as the youngest pounced him. A hard shove from Jason had Damian tumbling backwards, grabbing at Jason’s jacket, and the two ended up in the snow, kicking and scratching,

“Stop it, both of you!” Bruce growled out, pulling Jason up from his collar. Damian scrambled up, dusting the snow from his hair, then made a charge at Jason. He was knocked over, this time in a hug from his eldest brother.

“Down Dami.” Dick soothed “happy thoughts, baby bird.”

“Yeah, happy thoughts, baby bird.” Jason mocked, laughing.

Dick scooped up some snow and flung it. “Shut it, Jason.”

“Make me, Grayson.” Jason challenged.

“ENOUGH.” The elder sons both turned to look at Bruce, then each other. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the two like he was daring them to pelt him with snow.

Jason and Dick were not deterred, and began pelting Bruce with snow, Damian yelling in the background.

"FATHER GET UP YOU CANT LOSE THIS ITS SNOW IT CANT HURT YOU."

"But it is cold." Dick huffed, collapsing into the snow.

Damian’s face lit up, and he grabbed a handful of snow before treading back into the cabin.

"Damian what are you doing?" Dick called after him, but a shriek coming from inside following by several crashes and Damian’s laughter gave it away.

"You see? You’re a bad influence." Jason kicked snow at Dick who was still lying in the snow.

"Me?" Dick gasped, sitting up with a shocked look and a hand over his heart to boot "You’re the one who started this."

Bruce sighed “You’re both bad influences now get inside before you make more of a mess.”

Dick scrambled up, rushing inside the warmth of the small cabin, Jason trotting along beside him. The snow could wait an hour or so.


	2. Warm hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kents come to visit (a month later than planned) and Kon is determined to getsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I touch becomes TimKon and im not sorry

It ended up being about a month into the Waynes family vacation to Alaska that the Kent’s were able to visit. Not a week like Clark had promised. A month. Four weeks. Conner had every right to be ticked off (which he was the entire flight over, and took every opportunity to express).

When they finally made it there, however, Conner forgot all about his plot to dunk snow into Clarks morning coffee when he wasn’t looking. In fact, his entire line of thinking shifted from ‘Get back at Clark for making him wait an entire three extra weeks to see his boyfriend' to ‘Cuddle the heck out of Tim, preferably in front of the fireplace'

After he and Tim were caught in a particularly bad snowstorm, Conner was able to set his plan into motion.

"Aren't you cold?" Conner asked, once they managed to reach the inside of the cabin. No response came except for the muffled thump of Tims heavy jacket hitting the floor. Conner smiled to himself and quietly crept up behind his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him and causing him to jump.

"Kon!" Tim yelped in surprise.

"What?" Conner replied innocently "We can share body heat, if you have any left."

"And when Bruce and Clark come in-"

"They're stuck out at the skii lodge. Wont be back for a couple hours at least."

Tim let out a small sigh of defeat. At least he'd be warm

***

"You're so warm. It's not natural" Tim huffed, curled up against Conner and looking almost cat-like.

The meta just chuckled and pulled the blanket farther up over the two of them.

"I guess it's a Kryptonian thing." Tim murmured as he curled closer to Conner.

"Maybe I'm just that hot." Conner joked, and Tim let out an annoyed sounding groan in response.

"You are such a dork, Conner."

"Isn't that why you're dating me?"

"...True."

 


End file.
